


Love Amongst Hexes

by Alt_For_Hentai



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anilingus, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Lesbian Lust, Lesbian Sex, Longing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Scissoring, Sexual Content, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_For_Hentai/pseuds/Alt_For_Hentai
Summary: After the war, times in Ylisse are peaceful. All of the Shepherds had moved on with their lives, leading to a deep friendship between Robin and Tharja. One day, during a lesson in dark magic, they find out they might want to be more than friends.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Kudos: 26





	1. An Odd Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my first story, so it might be a little rough. I made an account just for this story, since there is criminally little smut of Robin and her big tiddy goth gf. Come on guys it's such a good yuri ship. Anyway, let's get into it.

Times have been peaceful for Ylisse in the months following Grima’s defeat. While he was worried how he would fare in times of peace, Chrom proved to be a fair leader; loved by all his subjects and building strong bonds with the Halidom’s neighbors. No one enjoyed the peace more than the former Shepherds, who had mostly disbanded and left behind their military lives with little regrets. Many of them who had fallen in love during wartime were officially wed, knowing that children would soon be on the way. It was a happy time for most of the Shepherds, all except two.

Unfortunately, Robin has given her life to defeat Grima once and for all. The Shepherds all were devastated, but none more so than Tharja. Tharja refused to believe the woman that she adored, revered, even idolized was no more. She became a confused mess of grief, secluding herself from her former allies, unable to accept that Robin was no more. Never having a child from the future show up along with her immediate and utter enamorment at first sight, Tharja knew full well that there would never be another person as important to her as Robin was. Tharja understood that without Robin, her life would be forever incomplete. 

One day, many months after their victory, Chrom and Lissa took a trip to the field where they had first met Robin in order to relive some memories. Much to their surprise, they found their former tactician, lying in the same spot she was all that time ago. Delighted and surprised to see their old friend, they sent word to all the former Shepherds. While Robin was surprised to even be alive, she was even more shocked to find out that she had been gone for months, especially considering how tired she was when she was woken up from her nap on the ground. 

Later, as she returned to see her old friends and allies, Robin was greeted with a cascade of friendly faces and embraces. Doing her best to catch up with her friends, she was astounded to see how much had happened seemingly overnight. Even though she was sure she was missed, it was also clear that the Shepherds had gone on with their lives without her. Despite everyone's initial enthusiasm to see her again, she quickly became forgotten as everyone else began to converse amongst themselves. Feeling left out of her own party and overwhelmed from everything that had happened, she quietly snuck away from the excitement. Escaping to a balcony far away from the rest of the guests, she began to relax for a moment and clear her head.

“I can’t believe it,” she muttered to herself.. “Not only have I been dead for months, but nobody even missed me.” She began to feel tears swelling up in her eyes.

“Nonsense” said a female voice from behind her, startling the white-haired tactician. “Anyone who didn’t miss you has less brains than a mule,” said Tharja as she stepped out of the shadows and approached Robin. “How dare you die and leave me all alone then say that! I missed you more than you will ever know.”

“Tharja?” the tactician said, wiping the tears from her eyes, “What are you doing out here?”

“You should know that I care not for the rest of them, I’m only here for you,” that dark mage answered, “I’ll never let you disappear again.”

Robin thought she saw a tear leaving Tharja’s eye, but she had no time to be sure before Tharja could wrap her in a tight embrace. Robin had received dozens of hugs tonight, but this one somehow seemed different. Something about it seemed so genuine, as if Tharja’s entire being was put into it. Robin knew she was always the center of Tharja’s world, but this was the first time she had really felt it. Here she was, locked arms with cold and distant a dark mage, someone even some of her allies thought of as a witch, yet she had never felt something so warm and comforting. Neither of them knew how long the embrace lasted, yet they both were sure it wasn’t long enough, as eventually someone found them and insisted Robin come back to the celebration.

If looks could kill, Tharja’s would have killed the unfortunate soul who interrupted them. Knowing that looks couldn’t kill however, she prepared to cast her nastiest hex, with dark magic swelling between her long black nails. Fortunately, she stopped when Robin asked her to.

Robin returned to the celebration, feeling regenerated knowing that she did have someone who really cared. Even as the night went on and the party died down, Tharja stayed, and Robin occasionally caught a glimpse of her in the shadows staring directly at her. While seeing a gloomy dark mage staring them down would send a chill down most people’s spines, it made Robin feel warm and fuzzy inside knowing that she was the center of someone's world, someone who truly cared.

Thus began Robin and Tharja’s close friendship. Robin, having no wartime duties to attend to anymore, was more than happy to frequently find time to spend with Tharja. Similarly, Tharja would dedicate any time Robin wanted to completely to her, and would even sometimes drop in and pester Robin unscheduled. Despite this, Robin always enjoyed Tharja’s company, and Tharja always loved making Robin happy, however she could.

Over time, Robin had grown used to Tharja’s odd mannerisms, even beginning to find them quaint. She would never tell the dark mage, but she relished in the fact that she was the center of Tharja’s world, and while she would never take advantage of her, loved being pampered by her. Tharja similarly loved to “Sate every desire for my beloved Robin,” so it was a relationship that both were content with. 

One such day, Tharja arrived unannounced, carrying with her a large crate. Upon seeing her, Robin dropped what she was doing to greet and hug her best friend. After a lengthy hug, Robin said, happily, “Tharja! It's great to see you! What are you doing here? What’s in that crate?”

“A gift just for you, my Robin” replied the dark mage. Tharja often did bring her own unique manner of gifts just for Robin, ranging from odd Plegian clothing to jars full of newt eyes and similar oddities to any other number of strange things, so this was nothing new. “You mentioned custard was your favorite treat, so I made enough to last you a year. It will be the best you’ve ever had,” she said, prying the crate open and dipping two fingers in.

“Tharja, I can’t eat that mu-” Robin tried to respond before Tharja shoved her fingers in Robin’s mouth. Tharja was right, this was by far the best custard Robin had ever tasted. It was the richest, sweetest treat she had ever had. Forgetting herself for a moment, Robin abandoned all sense of hesitation and eagerly sucked and lapped the sweet cream off Tharja’s fingers. She grasped Tharja’s hand with both of her own, hungrily running her tongue down every inch of her custard-covered hand, from the knuckles down to the tips of her perfect long, black fingernails. Long after she feverishly licked every sweet morsel from Tharja’s fingers, Robin remained in a trance, wanting nothing more than to continue licking Tharja’s divine tasting fingers.

“Did you enjoy your gift, my dear Robin?” cooed Tharja, snapping Robin out of her trance. “I made it specially, just for you,” she continued.

“Oh, sorry I-, yes, it was delicious, Tharja,” Robin stammered, embarrassed to have somehow lost control of herself over custard. “Why don’t you come inside, Tharja,” invited Robin, still flustered.

After getting a large helping of custard for herself, they sat down to talk with each other. As Robin enjoyed her custard, Tharja moved up next to her to watch her eat, examining to see how much Robin was enjoying it. “Tharja, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Did you make it?”

“Yes, my dear Robin. I made my own secret recipe,” Tharja responded. “I’m glad my sweet Robin enjoys her sweets.”

“It’s delicious, Tharja, but it’s going to go to waste. Why did you make this much?” asked Robin.

“What is the matter? Don’t you like it?” inquired Tharja.

“Yes, but it’ll all go bad soon,” Robin said, shoving another heaping bite in her mouth.

“No it won’t, I hexed it with dark magic,” casually replied Tharja, examining her long black nails.

This sudden surprise caused Robin to spit out a mouthful of custard. “What?! Why would you put dark magic into something I would eat?” cried Robin.

“What’s the matter? I put hexes in it to make it tastier and last longer. I thought you liked it,” inquired Tharja, confused on how Robin so quickly went from thoroughly enjoying her present to spitting it out.

“You can’t just use dark magic for everything, Tharja! I don’t want to eat anything made with curses or millipedes or anything like that.” Robin exclaimed. 

“Dark magic isn’t evil my dear Robin. I didn’t curse the ingredients or put anything you’d call ‘icky’ in here,” Tharja said, going back to her earlier casual tone of voice. “There’s no reason to fear dark magic, my dear Robin.”

“Well I guess this is pretty good...” conceded Robin, returning to her delicious delicacy. “You’re not evil, so I guess dark magic must not be all bad…”

“Of course not,” Tharja bluntly said. “I can use hexes to make anything better for you my dear. I hope I can convince you so.”

“I guess so, maybe you can teach me a thing or two about the basics of dark magic some day,” 

“Right away,” Tharja said suddenly, abruptly standing up and heading towards the door. “I’ll begin the preparations right away.”

“Tharja, you can’t leave, you just got here!” objected Robin. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll have everything ready for your lesson shortly,” said Tharja, walking briskly towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped, and said “Oh, but I’ll give you one more treat before I leave, my dear Robin.” She slowly began walking towards Robin. Robin wondered what else Tharja might have in store.

As the dark mage approached, Robin scanned her stocking-covered body. She wasn’t holding anything, and had no pockets on her flimsy clothes. Robin wondered what was so small that Tharja could conceal it in that outfit. Robin looked intently all over Tharja’s body; from her bountiful breasts, just barely concealed in the revealing material, to her thin waist and wide hips only just hidden away from her gaze by a few loose pieces of fabric, down to her long, shapely legs held snugly by the skintight stocking that hugged the rest of her body. While she initially started searching Tharja’s body for any hidden gifts, Robin ended up admiring her from head to toe. The dark mage outfit Tharja always wore left little to the imagination, and Tharja filled it out wonderfully. Every step that Tharja took was torture and bliss for Robin. It was torture, knowing that once Tharja was finally next to her, she would have to avert her attention to her gift, taking her eyes off the beautiful woman that stood right in front of her. It was bliss however, with every step causing her to hear the click of Tharja’s high heels, see the slight jiggle in her well endowed chest, and bring her ever closer. After what felt like the longest few moments of Robin’s life, Tharja finally stood still, inches away from her.

“Here,” smirked Tharja, dipping her fingers once more in Robin’s custard, “I noticed you liked it much better this way.”

Robin opened her mouth again to object, but before she knew it Tharja had her custard covered fingers in her mouth again. Just as before, the surprised Robin was eager to taste more, greedily lapping the delicious sweet off of Tharja’s sticky digits. Robin once again took hold of Tharja’s hand with her own, eager to have more. Again erupting into a haze, the tactician that usually prides herself on her composure lost it. She ran her tongue over every last bit of Tharja’s fingers, careful as to not miss a taste of them. She was euphoric; here she was licking the most delicious taste she had ever tasted off a beautiful woman’s hand, a beautiful woman that almost worshiped her. Robin took her two fingers in all the way and circled her tongue around them, then slowly got in one last lick, streaking from the skin between her fingers to the tips of her long, black nails. 

“I’ll be ready to teach you the dark arts shortly, be prepared,” muttered Tharja, then departing as quickly as she came, leaving the white haired woman just as flustered as before. Having nothing more to do now that Tharja was gone, she returned to her custard. After finishing her serving, she came to the conclusion that it did taste much better on Tharja’s fingers. Robin pondered the reason for this, eagerly awaiting to hear from Tharja again to start learning dark magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for suffering through my first chapter of my first story. I really don't think I'm that good at dialogue yet, especially how I ended up making the cheerful and brilliant Robin a little whiny at the beginning there. I was actually wanting this story to get right into the smut and only be a single chapter, but I had a lot more to do with this than I thought I would. Spoiler alert for the next chapter, but this was all setup to get Robin and Tharja both in dark mage outfits and then have yuri things happen. The only thing better than a big tiddy goth gf is 2 big tiddy goth gfs. A perceptive reader might have also noticed i mentioned Tharja's nails a bunch. That's one of my big things, so expect Robin to get her nails long and painted next time (maybe with a hex?) and for similar stuff to happen in all of my other stories


	2. Completing Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Robin arriving and tension rising even more. Oops, I wanted to get right into the smut but ended up dragging the slow boil out too much. Oh well.

Not much time had passed since Tharja’s odd visit. All of the time they spent together was a little odd, so Robin didn’t pay much mind to it. She did, however, want to hear from her soon. While she was genuinely interested in learning a new side of magic, but she mostly longed to see Tharja. 

Soon, Robin heard from Tharja, only with the message, “The preparations are complete. Immediately bring nothing but yourself”. Excited, Robin quickly put on her cloak and tied her hair up in her signature twintails, leaving as swiftly as possible.

Before long, Robin arrived. Tharja lived in an odd little place, with her not caring too much about appearances or size. It was dim and somber, full of oddities whose purpose only Tharja knew. Robin had been here enough to be used to it, and even found it quaint. As she approached, giddy with excitement, she saw Tharja leering at her, and went up to give her a usual hug. Robin's eager hug was counteracted by Tharja’s seeming indifference.

“Tharja!” beamed Robin, “I’m so excited! I can’t wait to start!” 

“You didn’t follow my instructions,” Tharja muttered, “I told you to only bring yourself.”

“What?” Robin replied, obviously confused, “I didn’t bring anything.”

“Your cloak will not suffice, remove it,” chided Tharja, beckoning Robin in. “Luckily, I’ve prepared for you.”

“You wanted me to come naked?” Robin squeaked, her face turning pink from blushing.

“I care not what you wear now, but you must properly prepare before we can begin.” asserted Tharja. “Drink from that vial then change into these, and sit here, my dear Robin,” she continued, motioning towards a table with a faint pink liquid in a small bottle and a dark mage outfit identical to her own.

If Robin’s face was pink from blushing before, the thought of wearing a dark mage uniform instantly turned it beet red. While she always thought the outfit looked great on Tharja, never would she have thought to wear one herself. After silently gawking at the table for a few moments, she silently objected to Tharja, “I can’t wear something like that! I couldn’t change in front of you anyway. And I can’t just drink a strange potion either.”

“Of course you can, I made it to your exact measurements,” calmly replied Tharja. “I will leave to get a final item. You can change then. The potion is not foul tasting,it will cause no pain, and your mind will be entirely your own.”

“But- but why? I’m fine wearing this, and I still don’t want to drink any of your strange potions,” replied Robin, still flustered.

“My dear Robin, the darkness is my domain, just as strategy is yours,” declared Tharja. “That mixture will prepare your body to be a more suitable vessel for the magic to flow through, and the outfit will help you harness the darkness surrounding you better than your thick cloak. Now finish before I return.”

Tharja left the room, leaving Robin to stare at the table. She turned her attention to the potion she was instructed to drink first. It was in a thin vial, with only a small amount of liquid, probably enough to swallow in one gulp. It was slightly opaque, with some of the dim light of the room visible through it. “Well,” thought Robin “might as well get it over with.” Taking the cap off with a small pop, she swallowed it down in one gulp. Tharja was right, she wouldn’t describe it as foul-tasting, but it was rather salty and had a chalky aftertaste. Shortly after, she felt a slight fizzy feeling on the tips of her fingers and in her stomach, causing her to inadvertently let out a small burp.

Next, she turned her attention to her thing she was more anxious about; the dark mage attire.The entire thing was black, adorned with gold jewelry on the wrists, middle finger, hips, and thighs, along with a pair of high heels and a cape. It also had transparent, full body stocking, with the only thing keeping the wearer from revealing themselves is a small black bra and thin, dangling drape of fabric attached to the golden waistpiece at the hips. First looking around the room to make sure Tharja wasn’t watching from somewhere else, she quickly removed her cloak and the rest of her clothing and slipped into the skimpy suit, being careful not to rip the thin material as she put it on.

Despite her initial objections, Robin was quite comfortable as she was getting dressed. The fine material hugged her tightly, and felt wonderful pressed up against her smooth skin. Robin’s breasts were smaller than Tharja’s but still moderately large, and they fit perfectly in the cups. Tharja really must have known her exact measurements, which she realized was not that surprising, knowing Tharja. Lastly, she attached her cape and put on her high heels, which were also the perfect size, and examined herself in a nearby mirror. Taking a close look at herself, she realized how sexy she felt in it. The low cut top showed her cleavage of her boobs, while also revealing enough midriff to show her entire toned stomach. The bottom at her waist covered almost nothing, with most of her supple thighs being exposed, and the netherrealms just barely hidden away, opened to the air and only just concealed from the front, and the only thing covering her rear being a similarly loose strand of material on the back. Her high heels accentuated her long, fit legs. The feeling of the fine fabric pressing over her entire body as well as how exposed she was gave her a strange excitement. Was this how Tharja felt all the time?

As Robin examined her legs, she placed a hand on one of them, sliding it up and down, from the calf to her thigh. Rubbing the silky material into her skin made her realize how good it felt on her skin even more. With each time she glid her hand over her thigh, it creeped ever higher and inward, seemingly on its own. Eventually, her hand found itself high up on her inner thigh, feeling the smoothness of her loins underneath the thin strip of fabric hiding her womanhood. Letting out a small moan, Robin began to slowly rub her thighs together, aching for some unknown release. Just as a questing finger was about to find itself between her legs and pressing against her slit, she paused. 

The strange tingling sensation she felt in her fingertips earlier returned, but much more intensely. She looked at her hand, worrying what was causing it. Was this a result of the potion Tharja had her drink? What did she mean when she said it “will prepare your body to be a more suitable vessel for the magic to flow through”? Fearing the worst, Robin called out “Tharja, what was in that potion!?” then gritted her teeth and winced as the feeling got stronger and stronger. Suddenly, in a number of seconds, Robin’s nails grew out to be just as long as Tharja’s. 

A few seconds later, after the panic had exited Robin, Tharja nonchalantly entered the room, carrying another smaller vial, this time with a darker, pure black liquid in it. Upon seeing Robin looking intently at her new long nails, Tharja remarked “Good, the serum worked as I expected. Now for the next.”

“What in Naga’s name was that?” asked Robin, confused and agitated. “And I won’t drink the next one unless you tell me what it will do right now.”

“I should hope not,” replied Tharja, untwisting the cap to reveal a small brush attached to it. “It’s nail polish. Sit so I can paint them.”

As Robin sat down, Tharja painted her nails. Robin asked why it was so important that her nails were long and black, and said that the potion needed work, since her hands now felt very tired. Tharja then explained how since dark magic comes directly from the user’s hands, and not a tome, female dark mages keep their nails long in order to more easily focus their magic. They painted them black for a similar reason. Tharja failed to see the problem with her potion, noting that it was almost instant, painless, and any tiredness would be gone by the time she was done.

After Tharja was done pampering Robin in her usual way and her nails were done and dry, she looked like a full-fledged dark mage.

Once again they examined themselves in the mirror. “My,” Tharja said, “That outfit shows your perfecton flawlessly. No wonder you command my every desire.”

Robin, not knowing how to respond to a compliment like that, could only say “Th-,Thanks, Tharja. I think you look really perfect in it, too.” Did Tharja just say she was her every desire? For some reason, Robin loved knowing the fact that Tharja adored her, especially when she was already enjoying exposing herself in this revealing outfit to her. 

“You’re like a forbidden delicacy,” Tharja muttered, “I hope you’ll forgive my desire to touch.” Robin noted that the usually stoic Tharja was somehow different, saying her words with a sense of urgency.

With some part of her wanting Tharja to continue where she left off, Robin meekly said, “You can touch, if you want. I think these make our legs look and feel fantastic.”

That was all the invitation Tharja needed. She dove down on her knees to wrap one of Robin’s legs. Taking off exactly where Robin had stopped, Tharja ran her graceful hands all over Robin’s toned leg. Robin found out that she intensely loved the touch of Tharja. She loved every bit of being in the lewd dark mage outfit, just as she loved seeing Tharja’s fine figure hugged in it. Obviously Tharja loved seeing her in it as well. As Tharja continued her near worship of Robin's delicate leg, Robin suddenly became acutely aware that Tharja’s large breasts were wrapping around it, slowly moving up and down with Tharja’s movements. After Robin became aware of their soft presence, she suddenly realized she’d rather be grabbing them with her hands, rather than having them graze her leg. Robin closed her eyes and imagined gently squeezing Tharja’s full boobs, removing them from their feeble fabric entrapment and taking one of them in her mouth, while pinching and squeezing the other with her long, black nails. She imagined touching Tharja’s entire body, and Tharja touching her everywhere in return. Seemingly out of her own control, Robin felt her body start to grind against Tharja on her own. Wanting some sort of release, Robin grabbed one of Tharja’s ever questing hands, and directed it underneath her loincloth to her waiting womanhood. Suddenly, as her hand felt her own wetness that was now soaking her stockings, Robin was shocked back to reality. 

“We should probably begin the lesson,” Robin blurted out, the suddenness and volume making Tharja flinch. 

“Very well,” said Tharja, standing up. Robin noticed the gleaming wetness on Tharja’s fingers, which Robin had guided up further than her own. Robin was red with embarrassment all over again at the thought of Tharja knowing her arousal. “I’ll take care of this mess,” said Tharja, making a show of placing the glistening wet fingers in her mouth, and sucking and licking them clean, finally pulling them out with a small pop. “You would have taken too long,” she teased. “But that was just as delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 complete. How am I doing so far? I know that nail scene was probably weird, but that was basically just for me. Long black nails are really sexy, can you blame me? If you have any comments or ways to improve, be sure to let me know. I'm still new to this, and would welcome any. How much engagement is normal for stories on here?


	3. An Intimate Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lesson finally begins. This is where the smut is.

Thus began Tharja’s lesson. Once again, she made the point that “Dark magic is not evil, it’s a tool like any other weapon, capable of good or evil.” Tharja’s lesson continued for quite some time. Truth be told, Robin couldn’t focus on Tharja’s lesson, as she was busier focusing on other things. Other things, such as Tharja’s body, barely concealed in its fabric binds, as well as her own body, equally exposed. Robin was sure Tharja was also not paying complete attention to the lesson, swearing she could have seen Tharja’s hands reaching for her, like she wanted to touch. Whenever she saw it, Robin was a little disappointed she didn’t for some reason.

“Once more,” urged Tharja.

“Nosferatu!” Robin explained, as the spell fizzled out against her fingers, nails long and painted black. “It’s no use,” Robin pouted, “I’m just no good at this.”

“Don’t be discouraged my dear Robin,” reassured Tharja, surprisingly gentle for her. “It’s no wonder the darkness isn’t coming to you, you’re too…” Tharja paused, slowly approaching Robin, before grabbing her chin, “pure. I love it.”

Once again, Robin felt the strange tension that had been present the entire day, maybe even longer. Robin, breathing deeply, once again eyed Tharja’s ample chest. It was heaving, causing Robin to notice Tharja’s deep breathing, matching her own. Once more looking up at Tharja’s face, see the strange desire in her eyes.

“Tharja?” asked Robin, the words barely escaping her soft lips.

“Yes, my dear Robin?” Replied Tharja, eagerly awaiting her answer.

“I want to kiss you.”

This was all the invitation they needed. Their lips clashed together, followed by their bodies. Once again, the taste of Tharja felt like everything Robin ever needed. Tongues interlapped as bodies intensely grinded against each other. Hands grabbed anything they could; soft, pillowy breasts, full rears, grasping each others faces, even each other hips, pulling the others bodies to rub against their throbbing pussies, already sopping with desire. They pause momentarily, still holding the other in their arms, with Robin’s hazel eyes meeting Tharja’s deep black.

“I- I’ve really wanted to do that for a while now,” gasped Robin.

“Me too, my dear. You never even had to ask,” replied Tharja, before their mouths meet again, tongues furiously dancing with each other. Robin had one hand groping one of Tharja’s engorged breasts with the other furiously kneading her fat ass, desperate to feel more of her voluptuous new lover. At the same time, Tharja was pleasuring Robin by groping one of her boobs and inching a hand to her awaiting cunt, which was wet with anticipation. At once, Tharja pinched one of Robin’s nipples through the outfit with her long black nails while rewarding her throbbing pussy with a rub through her sheer stockings. This double fronted assault of pure pleasure caused a moan of pure bliss to escape Robin's mouth, breaking the deep kiss. 

Tharja took this as an opportunity to continue her onslaught of affection further down, raining passionate kisses first on Robin’s neck, then slowly making her way down to her large breasts, where she began smothering them with attention. Pulling Robin’s boobs out of their tiny entrapments, she began groping and pinching one nipple while she took the other in her mouth, sucking on it with the uncontrollable desire of a woman dying of thirst. Robin moaned, hips gyrating her awaiting pussy into Tharja's nimble fingers. It was almost too much for the eager tactician to bear. All of the pent up sexual tension from who knows how long was being released all at once, with her being assaulted by pleasure on all fronts. With a few final earnest moans, Robin’s first orgasm of the night arrived. Robin was overwhelmed with pleasure, and Tharja wanted nothing more than to continue fulfilling her every sexual need.

Tharja removed her fingers from Robin’s wet pussy, soaking with her juices. “We must have a taste,” Tharja said, pulling them up to their waiting mouths. They begin to assail her dripping fingers with their hungry tongues. They desperately licked her wet fingers, with them being the only thing separating their yearning tongues. After they had licked every bit of Robin’s juices off Tharja’s onyx-tipped fingers, she removed them, leaving them to continue making out, their longing tongues once more wrestling with each other as their lips locked. “You taste as amazing as you look,” Tharja said, breaking the kiss. “I must have more,” she continued, diving down between Robin’s legs, to her eager cunt.

Tharja met Robin’s wet pussy with a flourish of kisses much to Robin’s delight. “Tharja, please…” was all Robin was able to moan, overcome with desire. Tharja obliged, wanting to fulfill Robin’s every desire, grabbed Robin’s ass and began licking her soaking pussy. Robin could feel Tharja’s entire soul put into exploring her inner folds. It was as though Tharja had lived her entire life leading up to this moment, her single purpose to pleasure Robin. And here she was, tongue buried deep in Robin’s waiting cunt, Robin's breath escaping her only in moans and gasps. “Tharja…. Tharja….” she moaned, grabbing her head by raven hair. They both knew what was coming. Losing control once again, Robin closed her supple thighs in a vice around Tharja’s head, pushing her head even deeper. With Robin gyrating her eager hips into Tharja fanatical mouth and her head locked in, Tharja redoubled her efforts to continue pleasuring her. Tharja could feel Robin’s legs cutting off her air, but she couldn’t care less; the only thing she cared about was fulfilling Robin's every desire. “Tharja.... Tharja…. Tharja!”, Robin screamed as her body shook with her second orgasm of the night. Her job finished, Tharja trailed kisses up Robin's delicate body to her awaiting mouth, where their lips met again in a lengthy kiss.

“That was amazing Tharja” said Robin, after the kiss was through.

“Was it everything you wanted, my love?” asked Tharja. “Was there anything else you desire?”

“Well there’s one thing, but it's weird…” Robin trailed off.

Tharja placed a finger over Robin’s lips, shushing her. “Anything you wish is my command” she said.

“Can you…. lick my asshole?” Robin meekly requested.

“That’s not weird, my love,” said Tharja, planting another kiss on Robin’s lips. “It’s called rimming, and it's perfectly normal.”

Robin turned so that her shapely rear faced Tharja, and Tharja ripped the thin stocking separating her from Robin’s ass. Tharja licked her lips, spread Robin’s cheeks as she closed in on her puckered hole. A loud moan escaped Robin, letting Tharja know she was doing a fine job lathering Robin’s ass with her eager tongue. Knowing she was fulfilling Robin’s needs, she began to take care of her own. Keeping one hand to spread one of Robin’s cheeks, the other crept its way to her waiting pussy, to give her own cunt its first attention of the night.

As Tharja continued shlicking her own pussy and eagerly licking Robin’s puckered ass, Robin began to pleasure herself as well. She was thankful for the potion that Tharja gave her, as her long black nails pinched her sensitive nipples. Keeping one hand groping and pinching a boob, her other began to rub her sopping pussy. After continuing for a bit another dirty thought crossed her mind. She brought her wet hand, glistening with her own juices, up to her mouth and began sucking her own delicious juices off her hand. Here she was, tugging her own nipple as she sucked her sweet juices off her ebony nail tipped fingers as her beautiful lesbian lover voraciously licked her tender asshole, and she felt more turned on that she had ever thought possible. She returned her hand to her clit, where she began furiously rubbing it, rushing towards another wave of release. Eager moans turned to gasps, which in turn changed to screams, as an orgasm gushed through Robin once again, causing her entire body to shake. 

“Tharja, thank you…” Robin painted after she recovered from another mind bending orgasm.

“Anything for your pleasure, my love,” came Tharja’s reply.

“I want to help you now, Tharja” said Robin, realizing Tharja had been pleasuring her since the encounter began.

“Nonsense, from now on I live entirely for your own desires,” Tharja responded.

“But what if I want to?” pouted Robin.

“Well, there is a way. I’ll teach you how to scissor.” said Tharja, her usual resolve weakened from being so close to orgasm herself.

They then moved to a bed, hands and lips unable to keep to themselves on the trip there. With a final kiss, Tharja guided Robin to the bed, then mounted her. They began rubbing pussies, with Tharja again taking the lead. Their hips gyrated in perfect harmony as they began to receive a new form of bliss in a night full of them. Again, Robin began pinching her nipples with her long black nails with one hand and alternating between rubbing her clit and sucking the delicious juices with the other. Tharja, feeling her orgasm approaching in tandem with Robin, grabbed one of Robin’s legs, hugging her thigh tightly and continuing the wondrous friction between their two sensitive cunts. As they felt their orgasm approach, Robin shot up, grabbing Tharja and furiously locking lips as they came together.

After their final intense orgasms, Robin turned her body to align with Tharja, and brought her head to Tharja’s bountiful boobs and began to solfly suckle on them as Tharja stroked her hair. “You’re so sensitive, my little baby, who thought a sweet thing like you could be multiorgasmic like you. You came along with me even with my head start.”

“I don’t care what I am, as long as I’m it with you,” Robin replied before burying herself in Tharja big tits again. “I love you, Tharja.”

“And I you, my love Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter complete. Overall, for a first story I'm pretty fond of it. Sorry again for the slow boil if you're just here for the smut, I'll try to get right into next time. Speaking of next time, I'm thinking my next story will involve a certain dragon princess and a big titted big sister. I'm also into yuri if you cant tell. Let me know if anyone would be interested in that, especially if you have any idea for it. I'm thinking a bit of a mommy kink thing, especially considering Corrin's lack of a real mother figure all her life other than Camilla and Camilla's massive mommyries,- I mean mammaries. Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
